Spaced Station
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. Once the level Genetic Experimentation Lab has been cleared, the Key of Lunacy is awarded at the Hub. Xeno Hunt Just smash all the Xenos, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Robo Factory Just smash all the Minibots and Robofactories and grab the Candles and leave. Spacewalk Just smash all the robots,grab the Candles and leave. The cave of Zog Just smash all Xenos and remember to grab the hidden Candle in the bottom right corner of the walls after getting all the Brains. Planet of the Pygmies (Pumpkin Keychain) Note here's where the Pumpkin Keychain is located in the level. Other than that, you pretty much just need to mash them Pygmies, getting Brains and Candles, flipping switches to unlock stuff before you can leave. The Asteroid Belt Just be careful not to get hit with a Roly Poly and it's a simple level of space skating and collecting Brains and Candles.,once you are through that, just smash the robots and go through the portal to warp back to the level portal exit/entrance and finish. The Asteroid BeltEdit Just be careful not to get hit with a Roly Poly and it's a simple level of space skating and collecting Brains and Candles.,once you are through that, just smash the robots and go through the portal to warp back to the level portal exit/entrance and finish. Xenoid Dissection Chamber Just grab the weapons and smush the Xenoids,grab the Brains and Candles and go. Cloning Machine I recommend getting the Candles on a cheat Walk on Water playthrough, because Bouapha clone puzzles are tiring to do. Other than that, just prioritize getting the Bouaphas to the level exit at the Top right corner of the level. More Cartoon Violence Just grab the Candles, smash the Shock Troopers and you are done. The Ecaps Nebula Just skate around,gathering firepower and Candles, then mash all the robots and go home. Xenoid Incubation Area Just note the Secret level entrance needs the Yellow Key, the Brains needs the colored keys to access. Other than that, just run about, mash the Xenos and Robots,gathering keys, get the Brains and Candles and finish. Total Chaos (Secret Level) As the level title says, you are pretty much going to scramble around 3 Matildas UNARMED,collecting the Brains and Candles, before scrambling for the exit. Shallow Space 9 (Squash Keychain) The right switch is the one at the bottom, but before you warp over, please note you pretty much have to walk over the lava to get to the Squash Keychain there. Other than that, you will have to make it through the Freakazoids, then the Ghosts,the Roly Polies at the Power Core, then the horde of zoids in a room, then lastly the spidery badguys and their spawners. Be sure to grab all the Candles in the level as you go along and finish. Xeno Dissection Chamber Just flip the switches,grab the Firepower, mash the Xenos,grab the Candles and leave. Even More Cartoon Violence (Rocket Keychain) Just pretty much a monster mash level with Mama Spiders and Xenos,to get the Rocket Keychain, you have to kill all the Eggs in the level. To finish the level, kill all the Mama Spiders and Xenos,make sure you get the Candles before you do. Tons More Cartoon Violence Just your usual monster mash level. Project S.P.I.S Just get through the Pumpkins,grab the Hammer and smash them all, then grab the Candles and leave. Genetic Experimentation Lab You pretty much need to run around,flipping switches to get your starting firepower,pretty much your standard boss fight level. Before you kill The Thing, you best get all the Candles, because the level ends once you defeat it. PUMPKINS! (Keychain Level) Just smash the Pumpkins and watch out for the Robopumpkin that spawns, it will be a tough fight because of your low firepower. Other than that, grab the Candles and finish. The Pumpkin Factory(Keychain Level) Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's